


Tying Up Loose Ends

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-22
Updated: 2005-10-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: HarryandGinny have moved on. Het, slash, voyeurism.





	Tying Up Loose Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

**A/N:** Also written for this bi-week's pairings on . Yes, both of them. Yay for multi-tasking! ♥ 

 

A creak sounded, and the shadowed figures jumped apart.

 

"We shouldn't be doing this," Ginny whispered frantically, struggling to free her hands from the binds. "Somebody is sure to catch us."

 

Blaise tightened the Gryffindor tie around Ginny's wrists and leaned towards her. His breath was warm on her face and his intentions hard against her stomach as he spoke, his voice deep and thick with lust.

 

"Let them watch."

 

As they resumed kissing, two figures stood frozen outside the door, both peeking in through the slight opening.

 

"Looks like she's moved on to me, love," Ron breathed almost inaudibly in Harry's ear, wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

"I'll say," agreed Harry, his eyes transfixed on the sight before him.

 

"Come on," urged Ron. "I don't fancy watching my sister snog a Slytherin."

 

Harry reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged away from the doorway and followed Ron back to Gryffindor Tower.

 

As they approached the portrait hole, hands in each other's back pockets, Harry eyed Ron's red-and-gold tie and wondered if all Weasleys liked to be tied up.

 

_Fin_


End file.
